


[Podfic] Motivated By Fate

by RsCreighton



Series: Awesome Ladies VII (2017) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poli-Sci Darcy, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, World Peace, ponies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Darcy tries to slog through the Accords, but finds herself unmotivated... until her Soulmate appears.Darcy blinked and tried to find the sentence she'd been reading before she dozed off, ignoring the sound of coffee being poured behind her; Erik must have needed a refill. She shook her head, hoping to clear it of sleep, then let out a sigh.It was no use. Time for a break.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Motivated by Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668445) by [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL). 



> Thank you to CatrinaSL for letting me record all the things <3 <3

**Title:** Motivated By Fate   
**Author:** catrinasl  
**Podficcers:** RsCreighton  
**Length:**   3:16  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201702/%5bMCU%5d%20Motivated%20By%20Fate.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201702/%5bMCU%5d%20Motivated%20By%20Fate.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
